Can't Wait To See Our Child
by megsss333
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are married and have a baby on the way. MPREG
1. Blaine's In Love With Kurt's Baby Bump

The sunlight peeked through the curtains in Kurt and Blaine's bedroom. Saturday morning found Blaine awake and him spooning a sleeping Kurt. All was peaceful. There was nothing better than waking up naturally, Blaine thought. Those thoughts trailed off to Kurt's body which was shifting around as in the process of waking up. Blue eyes blinked.

"Hey, beautiful," Blaine greeted very quietly. Kurt smiled and allowed Blaine's arms to wrap around his protruding belly in a warm embrace.

"Good morning, baby," he said in reply. Blaine's adventured underneath Kurt's sleep shirt to caress the bump skin-on-skin. A small nudge.

"Good morning, little one," Blaine said with awe in his voice. After a few minutes, Kurt's stomach gave a low growl.

"Breakfast?" Blaine asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, please." With the help of Blaine, Kurt stood up. The husbands trotted off to the itched where Blaine immediately took charge.

"The usual?" he asked. Kurt nodded and sat down at the table with some difficulty. In a short time, a plate of eggs and spinach topped with strawberry jam was placed in front of Kurt. Blaine joined him in eating but with a plate of plain eggs and bacon instead.

"What do we have going on today?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, I believe," Blaine smiled. "Why?"

"I just don't feel up to par," Kurt replied glumly rubbing his abdomen Blaine's concern was immediate. It was funny how his breath hitched.

"What's wrong? What do you need? A doctor? Oh god, is the baby coming?" he ranted with only one pause of breath and beginning to stand up from the table.

"Blaine," Kurt started. Blaine came to a full stop. "It's fine. We're fine. This is normal, okay? Nature," he reminded. Blaine nodded and exhaled.

"Okay, sorry," he said.

"You're such a concerned dad," Kurt laughed. Blaine smiled, proud to bear that impression. The husbands cleaned up breakfast before lounging on the couch to watch a movie. Food must've made Kurt drowsy because, half-way through "A Chorus Line", he fell asleep on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine' s heart always melted at the sight of Kurt with his eyes closed and breathing even. Like an angel, Blaine thought. The baby bump acted as a magnet for him. Gently, he caressed his unborn child.

"Hey, baby. I can't wait to meet you, he said lovingly. Suddenly, almost as a response, a foot kicked out right where Blaine's hand was.

"Awww," he cooed to no one in particular. Kurt had woken up from the baby's nudging.

"Mmmmhh!" he groaned in discomfort. Blaine kissed his forehead.

"Do you want to sleep all day?" he asked knowing Kurt's recent habit of solid five-hour naps. With Kurt's nod of agreement, Blaine picked him up in a cradle, thanking his hobby of boxing because his husband plus the baby combined weighed quite a bit. He staggered off to the bedroom and placed Kurt on the bed where he curled up to a fluff pillow, subconsciously wary of his round belly. Thinking there wasn't anything else to do, Blaine got into his side of the bed with a book. Although he had been lost in the world of Harry Potter and his exciting search for horcruxes, he noted Kurt, who had been asleep for about an hour, moving in his peripherals. Since the pregnancy began, not only did Blaine become accustomed to the naps, but he also learned to focus on any small movements displaying discomfort. Unfortunately, Kurt whimpered. Hating any pain for anybody, Blaine threw the book away and softly pet Kurt's forehead that was scrunched in pain.

"Baby? Hey, come on, love," he pleaded. Immediately Kurt's eyes opened, hands flying to the baby, crying out in pain, and sitting up as well as he could in a flash of motion.

"Oooooh owww ow ow, Blaaaaaine!" he moaned. Blaine reached out to hold Kurt's hand gently but was gripped tightly anyhow. Blaine tried with all his might to stay calm and remind himself of the normality.

"Breathe, beautiful. You're doing well. Hold on," he comforted. Kurt's breathing was loud as he waited out the wave of pain. In a few moments which seemed like forever for Blaine, Kurt's entire body visibly relaxed. He sank back onto the pillow.

"Fuck," he sighed. Blaine laughed lightly and stroked his husband's hair.

"Was that one stronger than usual?" he asked.

"Definitely," Kurt answered.

"Well," Blaine paused, "You're two weeks until nine months. It's only getting worse from now on!" That earned a nice slap from Kurt on his curly head of hair.

"Rude."

"I know," Blaine murmured and kissed Kurt. They were silent for a moment.

"I don't want to wait two more weeks to find out if it's a girl or a boy," Kurt admitted quietly.

"Do you want to go to the doctor?"

"No, no," Kurt corrected. "I was just saying." Silent again.

"I still have my bet on a girl," Blaine said, more to the belly between them on the bed.

"Hmmmm," Kurt trailed off, eyelids heavy.

"Go to sleep, baby," Blaine mumbled sweetly, fixing Kurt's hair. "I love you so much."


	2. Happy Birthday

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Kurt had gotten up from an afternoon nap to get a drink of water. Blaine was lounging on the couch as his husband waddled to the kitchen. Pulling out a cup from the cupboard and turning to the refrigerator without a second thought, Kurt was forced to freeze. As a watery liquid splashed to the ground, he gasped and dropped the cup, glass shattering everywhere. Two seconds and Blaine appeared with a freaked out face. Kurt's eyes widened even more as his stomach gave a lurch and unbelievable pressure was felt. He moaned out softly, clutching his baby bump.

"Kurt," Blaine said slowly, "Are you okay?" Glass was everywhere around Kurt's feet, so Blaine gave a sigh of relief internally because Kurt had insisted on taking up the habit of wearing shoes around the house for the both of them when they first moved in.

"My water broke," Kurt replied without moving a muscle. Blaine about fainted. He thought the water was from the glass. A week early? Was that okay? He pulled his head out of his ass and went to Kurt.

"Okay, come here," he chided and led the shaky Kurt by hand to the living room. Kurt situated on the couch.

"Should we go to the hospital?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"This is it," Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt's forehead before getting the hospital bag and calling their parents to alert them. In the car, Kurt's breathing became labored, and he tensed up.

"Owww," he whined throughout the contraction. Blaine wanted to hold Kurt and stroke his hair, but driving required some attention, especially when transporting your husband and child quickly. When it subsided, Blaine spoke up.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" For the first time in awhile, Kurt relaxed and breathed.

"Not too bad. It's just a lot of pressure," he sighed. Blaine held his hand.

"Well, you can cry and scream at me in the hospital," he smiled. Kurt laughed lightly as they drove to the hospital as the sun started to set.

After Kurt was settled in a room and hooked up to monitors, Carole and Burt came up to the room.

"Since it's around dinner time, I figured you guys hadn't eaten," she announced, carrying bags of food, as soon as she stepped into the room. Burt pat Kurt's shoulder gently before doing the same to Blaine.

"So! How are we doing?" he asked lightheartedly.

"Everything's pretty good. I'm six centimeters dilated."

"How are the contractions?" Carole sincerely asked, smoothing his hair.

"Painful and getting worse, but they're not debilitating," he reported.

"And Blaine?" Blaine perked up at Burt's acknowledgement. "How is it being on the other side?" Burt laughed, remembering Kurt's birth and how Elizabeth gripped his hand tightly. Blaine looked at Kurt in awe, who definitely reciprocated the same look.

"I'm not liking him being in pain, but I'm excited to see her!"

"Her? You found out?"

"No, Blaine just thinks so," Kurt chimed in. They all shared a laugh and settled in, eating the light dinner. Just as they finished up, a nurse came in and checked Kurt who had only eaten a bit, not joining in conversations.

"Well, you're eight centimeters now. Things may start progressing here shortly," she said sweetly and left the room.

"How are the contractions, baby?" Blaine asked, stroking his IV-clad hand.

"They hurt a lot," he said softly, innocently.

"You know you can cry or squeeze my hand when you want." Kurt nodded and relaxed for just a minute before Mother Nature took over.

"Ow ow ow owwww," he trailed off. Blaine stood right by his bedside and did his own breathing exercises.

"Don't forget to breathe, honey," Carole instructed, "It does no good to just ride it out."

"Hey, Blaine," said Burt once the contraction ended, "Want to feel something really cool?" Blaine dumbly nodded his head. Burt guided his hands on the baby bump. Kurt inhaled sharply.

"Is another coming?" Burt asked, offering his hand for him to squeeze which Kurt gladly took.

"Yes," he replied through gritted teeth. Suddenly, he yelped in pain and moaned loudly, but Blaine was mesmerized by Kurt's stomach. Even through the hospital gown, he could feel the skin tighten and slightly throb, like something was trying to get out. Someone, he smiled. Kurt relaxed as did the skin.

"Wow," was all Blaine could say.

"As you may have noticed," Carole started, "the contractions will come more quickly and unfortunately intensify." Both husbands knew that already but being in the middle of it all was quite different.

Not ten minutes later, Kurt was in incredible pain. He couldn't believe it would have gotten worse, but it did. Carole held a washcloth to his sweaty forehead. Burt paced the floor, and Blaine tried to placate the bedridden patient. All the while, Kurt lied on the bed whimpering and sometimes yelling. When Blaine thought he had had quit enough and was thinking about getting pain relievers for his husband, Kurt whined to him.

"I have to push," he said, clenching his jaw. All eyes trained on him.

"A-are you sure?" Blaine asked gently, trying to mask his fear. As another contraction hit, Kurt could only nod and breathe erratically. A nurse bustled in at Burt's command.

"Ten centimeters. Perfect," she announced. "Are you ready?" Kurt looked at her and just moaned. Blaine smiled at her weakly. The doctor came in and got everything set up while Kurt's family crowded around him to keep him from pushing.

"I have to push!" he cried out fervently. Tears blurred his vision.

"Not yet, honey,"

"You're okay, son."

"Alright!" the doctor cut in. "It's somebody's birthday!" Now Kurt smiled. Nurses adjusted his legs to be propped up. Burt and Carole held one each. Blaine stood to the side and crouched down to eye level with Kurt on the bed. One hand caressed the aching stomach.

"I love you so much, baby. You can do this," he encouraged wiping Kurt's forehead with the washcloth.

"You can go ahead and push on the new contraction." Those words were bliss to Kurt's ears as he bore down immediately feeling the pressure.

"Good, Kurt!" the doctor praised. Ten seconds and Kurt could relax and breathe but another contraction was lined up, so he pushed again.

"You're going to have to push harder," the doctor reported. Kurt shed some tears at the pain. He pushed again and again and again. Frustration built as did the pain. Blackness slowly creeped into Kurt's vision. Nothing felt like it was moving, until the doctor spoke up.

"That's it! I can see the head!" Although Blaine was getting excited and bubbly, Kurt felt the ring of fire and lashed out at Blaine.

"You bastard. Quit jumping!" he screamed. Blaine looked extremely confused and turned to Burt who shook his head and laughed. This must be part of the whole process, Blaine thought.

"One more push." With a cry, Kurt pushed until he felt the baby's head come out. Meticulously, the doctor worked until the baby was brought out completely. Even vernix-covered, Blaine saw his beautiful child. He gasped and tears streamed down his face. Absentmindedly, he stroked Kurt's hair, never taking his eyes off of his newborn.

"Congratulations, boys. It's a girl," the doctor announced which prompted the husbands to cry hard. Even Burt shed a few tears. Blaine was allowed to cut the umbilical cord, severing the child off from Kurt's body forever. Nurse bustled around to gather the child in blankets and clear her airways. Kurt welcomed her into his arms and continued to cry, trying to catch his breath still.

"She's so, so beautiful," he murmured, lightly petting her scrunched up face. She began testing out her limbs beneath the loose blankets. When a piercing shriek erupted from the 15-inch baby girl, nurses whisked her away for a second to have tests upon tests completed. After the afterbirth passed and Kurt was allowed to put his legs down finally, their baby was brought back to them. Sitting up a bit, Kurt cradled the now quiet child in his arms.

"Happy birthday, Ada Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel," he cooed, wiping away a stray tear. Carefully, he transferred the bundle to Blaine who laughed with parental joy. She fit perfectly in is arms; it felt natural to hold her.

"She's so, so beautiful and tiny," he said. Burt clapped him on the back gently.

"Congratulations, you two," he said with a shaky voice. Elizabeth would have been so proud.

"Do you want to hold her?" Blaine asked. Burt agreed and had the child given to him. Tears streamed down his face. Ada was so small and reminded him of Kurt to a tee. Now his little baby was having babies of his own.

"Aw, Burt!" Carole cooed. Burt laughed, wiped the tears away, and shrugged.

"How are you feel-" Blaine started to ask Kurt but turned to see his husband asleep.

"He'll wake up later. It takes a lot to do what he just did," Carole said. Ada was given back to Blaine, and he settled into a chair near Kurt's bed.

"Ada Elizabeth, my precious little girl. I'm so glad to see you. You're so special to me and your daddy. I can't believe you're finally here after such a long time."

_Ada Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel_

_ March 23, 2020_

_ 15 inches, 5 lbs. 7 oz._


	3. June, 2019

**FLASHBACK**

Kurt had gotten off of work early. His boss, the Senior Fashion Editor of Lucky Magazine, had generously given him a day off to spend the day with his husband for their third anniversary. All day, he bustled around and prepared for Blaine's homecoming from the music studio, where he worked as a tech. Around 6 o'clock, Blaine arrived home. Kurt waited in the kitchen to surprise him.

"Hey, baby," Blaine's voice came from the back door. "You will never guess what happened on my way," he stopped, awestruck. "Home."

"Happy anniversary," Kurt chuckled, finishing lighting the last candle on the dinner table.

"Happy anniversary," Blaine repeated, hugging his husband and kissing his lips. "This looks incredible. What is it?"

"Lamb with my secret potato recipe and broccoli stir-fry," he reported, waving for Blaine to sit. In the candlelight, they shared a romantic dinner with conversations and memories of their wedding.

"But my favorite part was the honeymoon," Blaine sighed, hazel eyes blazing into Kurt's blues. Both chuckled lightly.

"I don't think we could ever have as much sex as we did in Hawaii," Kurt commented, stroking Blaine's arm.

"Is that a challenge, Mr-oomph!" Blaine questioned but was cut off by Kurt's lips. The apple crisp dessert was forgotten as the husbands smoothly left the kitchen for their bedroom.

"I love you," Kurt whimpered on the bed, stripping his clothes and watching Blaine undo his.

"I love you, too, Kurt," he whispered and held himself on top of Kurt. Together they moved, grinding skin on skin, moaning with pleasure.

"Too c-close," Blaine whined.

"Me too. Fuck me now," Kurt responded. Blaine was quick and deft to get the lube and condom from the bedside drawer and open Kurt up with one finger at a time. The man receiving groaned in ecstasy at every one, getting louder and louder. At three scrunched-up fingers, Kurt yelled.

"OH MY G-Blaine, right there. Please. Fuck me _NOW_," he growled. Blaine lifted the condom package to tear it with his mouth, but Kurt's hands gripped tightly onto his.

"No condom. Want to feel you," Kurt stopped him lovingly. Only a few times in their relationship had they gone condom-less. They were so lost in their arousals. With gentle force, Blaine breached Kurt's hole and gave a huge sigh.

"_God_, Blaine," Kurt breathed. They were paralyzed for a short time, getting used to it. Kurt began wiggling again, and Blaine pumped in and out. Thrusting, thrusting, thrusting. Both orgasms creeped up soon.

"Baby, you feel so good. I'm really close," Blaine grunted.

"Me too!" Kurt cried out underneath him. "Baby, I'm gonna cum!" he shouted. At the clenching of his muscles around him, Blaine reached his climax as well, pushing up into Kurt. They gripped onto each other and rode it out, while Blaine's seed shot into Kurt.

"You are amazing and perfect and I never want to be without you," Blaine confessed breathily, caressing his lover's face.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

They slept happily and peacefully that night of their third anniversary.

Four weeks later was a different story.

"Blaaaine," Kurt cried weakly from their bathroom one afternoon. Blaine ran from the kitchen to find Kurt wrapping his arms around himself and saw vomit in the toilet bowl yet again. The unwelcome sight was now familiar. He sat down next to him, flushing the toilet.

"You've been ill for too long now," he murmured to the sick man and stroked his hair. "Please, let's go to the doctor," he begged. Kurt sighed but gave in to his husband's plea. He was getting annoyed with the constant vomiting every day. Blaine had to gather him in his arms to be put on the bed. Throwing up rid him of his energy. He lied on the bed while Blaine called the doctor's office and paced the floor.

"Okay, we have an appointment with Dr. Jones tomorrow at 4 pm," he reported when he hung up the phone. Looking in the bed, he noticed Kurt had heavy eyes.

"Don't fall asleep yet!" he warned before grabbing mouthwash. "I know you won't like to wake up to vomit-breath," he thoughtfully said. Kurt gave tired smile but cleaned his mouth and spit into the offered disposable cup. Soon he was fast asleep.

"My poor baby," Blaine frowned.

The next day was rainy. All Kurt wanted to do was stay home and drink coffee while snuggling next to Blaine by the fireplace. He liked the rain in New York.

"No, baby. We want to get you better!" Blaine was saying. Kurt had thrown up a total of four times before the appointment.

**IN THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE**

"Hello, Hummel-Andersons!" the grey-haired Dr. Jones announced himself. This doctor had been the primary caretaker of the couple when they first moved to New York for college. He saw Blaine and Kurt holding each in the patient room. Kurt looked significantly under the weather, he noted. "How are you feeling today?"

"Well, Kurt here has been throwing up many times every day for a week or so," Blaine said for his husband. Kurt had told him hat he didn't trust his stomach enough to talk that much. As the nurse had called them in, he made a beeline for the toilet for the fifth time that day. He was sitting in a chair now, head in one hand, on top of his stomach with the other.

"That's not good!" Dr. Jones exclaimed with sympathy. "Any other symptoms?"

"He's tired a lot, lost weight, is dizzy, and has complained of cramping and headaches," Blaine finished. He grabbed onto Kurt's hand that was holding his head up. Promptly, his husband leaned on his shoulder, but Blaine gently hoisted Kurt on the examining table.

"Well, that sounds really under the weather. Do you mind if I do a physical exam to check for some things?" At Kurt's permission, he poked and prodded the pale boy, finding nothing. When he palpitated his stomach, Kurt turned green and looked around frantically for a trash can. One was shoved under his face just as soon as stomach contents spilled out of his mouth. Blaine cooed at him, while Dr. Jones observed why it had happened. The gross trash can was set out in the hallway for a nurse to come and clean.

"I'm going to order another test," he reported quickly. Kurt again allowed it with a wave of his delicate hand. Blaine just stroked his hair. Not an hour later, Dr. Jones came in with another male doctor. They wheeled in a machine.

"Okay, so we think we may know what this is, but we would like to check one more thing," Dr. Jones said, clapping his hands together. "This is the ultrasound technician, Dr. Shaw." Blaine shook hands with him, and Kurt gave a weak wave.

He was told to lie back and pull his shirt up a bit. He was so tired and dizzy and simply out of it that he didn't register the cold gel and prodding wand rubbing it around.

"An ultrasound?" Blaine recognized.

"Ultrasounds can detect a lot of things, not just a baby," he educated them. Blaine nodded and looked to see Kurt fast asleep. He chuckled at his husband.

"Well, although your husband is asleep, would you like me to give you the diagnosis?" Dr. Shaw asked lightly.

"Yeah, I'll let him know later, I guess," Blaine answered.

"Congratulations is in order for you two," Dr. Shaw smiled.

"What?"

"Kurt is pregnant!" Dr. Jones announced. Blaine, although flabbergasted and completely confused, gave a smile and stared at the screen. Now that he thought about it, that blob in Kurt's stomach cavity looked like a curled human.

"The due date is March 15."

"T-that's _amazing_, but I'm just so confused as to how this works. I didn't know this could happen," Blaine sighed. After cleaning Kurt's belly of the gel, Dr. Shaw excused himself with a promise of sonogram pictures at the front desk and left the room. Blaine subconsciously pet Kurt's hair as Dr. Jones began talking.

"It's been found that, during sexual activity, when a male's semen hits a certain spot in the receiver's anus, an egg is released. The semen fertilizes the egg like in heterosexual pregnancies. This is very rare because, first of all, there aren't very many gay couples, and, secondly, the spot in which the egg is released is not very easily reached. However, the medical community has done enough thorough research on it to be fully confident in delivering babies from a carrying male," he finished. Blaine blinked.

"So, umm, how does it come out?" he dumbly asked. The doctor chuckled.

"Common question. That's fine," he waived. "A birth canal will be forming naturally throughout the pregnancy. Unfortunately, this gives men more cramping and nausea due to an alien object growing inside of them." Blaine's eyes widened, but then his whole body visibly deflated.

"He threw up _six times_ today. He's going to be sick a lot?" he asked pathetically.

"Thank the gods for technology, huh?" Jones laughed again. "I will prescribe good anti-nausea medicine for him. Bless his heart," he shook his head.

"Okay, well thank you," Blaine said gratefully.

"I'll give you some pamphlets that give you the basic idea of what Kurt should expect, eat, and do to prepare for the baby. We'll schedule your next ultrasounds at the front desk. I'll get a wheelchair so you can transport this sleepyhead," he said, pointing to Kurt. Blaine smiled and thanked the doctor with a handshake. Driving home with pamphlets, sonograms, and a husband with child was strenuous; he lost himself in thoughts. They would have to move, first of all. He wondered how it would due explained to their family and friends. How would he explain it to _Kurt_?

The Anderson-Hummels made it back home in silence obviously, until a very confused Kurt woke up in his dark bedroom. Blaine wasn't anywhere. Groggily, he got up from the bed, pleased to not have thrown up right then, and found Blaine on the phone in the kitchen. Their apartment only really had the kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. They had no reason to expand, Kurt thought.

"I have no clue when we should," Blaine was saying, rubbing the back of his neck, "but thank you for your help, Wes." After goodbyes, Blaine turned to find Kurt standing in the entrance of the kitchen looking like a sleepy kitten.

"Hi, baby," he greeted.

"Hey, umm, did we go to the doctor's today?" Kurt asked.

"You don't remember?" asked a confused Blaine.

"I really can't," he pouted.

"Well," Blaine started, holding Kurt's hand, "we did go to the doctor's, and they gave you a diagnosis," he said apprehensively.

"And that is…" Kurt prompted. Blaine put a hand over his stomach with a look of awe in his eyes.

"You're pregnant."

"You're fucking kidding me," Kurt said with no emotion, no action to remove the warm hand on his abdomen.

"I'm not. I have the sonogram picture," Blaine offered.

"Very funny. Only girls can get pregnant," he deadpanned.

"Stay here," Blaine asked and left the kitchen but came back with pamphlets in his hands. Gently, he gave it all to Kurt. There was silence in the apartment save for the bustling traffic outside. Then Kurt's breathing elevated. It almost seemed like he was having a panic attack. Tears filled his eyes.

"Baby?" Blaine tentatively beckoned.

"I'm p-pregnant? I _can_ be?" he cried in hysterics now. Blaine pulled out the sonogram wordlessly.

"That's ours?" Kurt asked again with a shaky hand pointing at the black and white blob. Blaine just nodded and kissed the side of his forehead. Kurt collapsed onto the floor, full out crying. Blaine was with him in a nanosecond, sonogram forgotten.

"Kurt. _Kurt_. Are you upset?"

"I don't know!" he cried in frustration.

"Do you not want it?" Blaine whispered with emotion.

"I do!" Kurt yelled fervently. "I didn't think guys could carry children though," he pouted.

"Why are you crying then?" his curly-haired husband smiled.

"I guess I'm extra hormonal now," Kurt laughed through his tears. Blaine gathered him up in a hug, both of them still sitting on the kitchen floor.

"Come, love," he said, leading Kurt into the bedroom with a smile. Together they sat on the bed.

"I love you and the baby growing inside of you. This is a huge change in our lives, but I couldn't think of anything better than starting a family now," Blaine murmured, caressing Kurt's flat stomach.

"I'm pregnant," he stated happily. Blaine laughed.

"Yes. Due March 15. Dr. Jones explained everything that's in the pamphlets I gave you," he started. "And you get some good drugs to keep you from throwing up all the time." Kurt's smile grew wider, reaching to his eyes. He pushed Blaine down on the bed, straddling him.

"I love you," he said, kissing Blaine over and over again.

"I love you, too."

"How are we going to tell people?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"No clue."


End file.
